1. Field of the Invention
Applicants' invention relates to a device for cleaning an individual's foot. More particularly, it relates to a boot-like device with a plurality of spray jets and scrubbers for cleaning a foot.
2. Background Information
The invention relates to a foot cleaning device. In particular the invention is a foot receptacle having brushes incorporated therein for scrubbing and cleaning the foot. An inlet tube disperses water and soap into the receptacle and channels allow the water and soap to be drained therefrom.
Good hygiene is very important to most people. However, because of infirmities and physical incapacities, such as old age and back ailments, certain parts of the body become hard to reach and therefore hard to properly clean. Such a body part is the foot. Failure to clean the feet can result in numerous diseases and discomfort to the feet.
Further many people prefer to take a shower rather than bathe. When showering, the person is standing upright in a bathtub or shower stall, leaving little room to move about. Thus, in order to effectively clean his or her feet, it would be necessary to stand on one foot while raising the other foot to be cleaned. As the shower floor is typically covered with water and soap, thereby creating a slippery surface, this can be quite dangerous.
Thus, there exists a need for a foot cleaning device that allows a person to clean his or her feet while remaining in a standing position. The device comprises a receptacle for accommodating a foot, a plurality of brushes for cleaning the foot, and an inlet tube for dispensing with the water and soap throughout the receptacle. Thus, the user may effectively cleanse his or her foot without having to bring his or her hands into contact with the foot. The foot is simply inserted into the receptacle and maneuvered therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,917 to Miller discloses a foot hygiene device that has a foundation member on which the user's foot is placed. A plurality of brushes which line the foundation member are utilized in scrubbing the foot. Because of the construction of the device, there is no means by which to cleanse the top portion of the foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,439 to Berst discloses a foot soaping and scrubbing device that comprises a receptacle having an arch for accommodating a foot. Scrubbing bristles extend outward from the receptacle for cleansing the foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,867 to Probst discloses a foot washing apparatus for allowing a person to wash his or her feet while standing upright. The apparatus comprises a housing and a plurality of brushes strategically placed along the housing.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.